Memories of a draw
by Benevolent Reaper 464
Summary: As Kazuya Mishima goes to sleep, he had a dream of a certain man he hasn't fought in years. Tekken One-Shot.


**_Memories of a Draw_**

_**Author's note:** Bored out of my goddamned mind right now. Without adieu, Here's a Tekken fic._

* * *

Snoozing in his chair in the G Corporation office, Kazuya Mishima remembers one fighter other than his father, Heihachi Mishima, and his son, Jin Kazama, who gave him a good fight back in his younger days before he entered the first King of Iron Fist Tournament. The fighter was Paul Phoenix. Kazuya's blood boiled at the thought of a rematch with him. _'How many years has it been? How much he has improved since our last fight?' As he opened his eyes, _a smile, rather faint instead of evil, came into Kazuya's face. _'I've never had any draws since then.' He then paused for a minute. '…No pun intended.' _Eyes closed, Kazuya then goes to sleep completely.

* * *

_In an arena in Sicily, Italy, two fighters emerged to the arena. One of them was a man in a red Gi uniform. The other was a man, albeit shirtless, had only worn white gi with a black karate belt fastened. The man in Red gi starts to introduce himself. "I'm Paul Phoenix! Let's get this over with!" Enthusiastic, Paul readied himself in his fighting stance, expecting a good match out of his opponent. The other man introduced himself. "Hmph! Aren't you quite the confident one. My name's Kazuya Mishima. Do not waste my time." Kazuya then too prepared his fighting stance. As the battle began, cheers came from the crowd._

_Paul began his match with a lunging punch. Kazuya blocks the punch, followed by a sliding kick that tripped Paul off his ground. 'Damn, he's fast...' Break-falling, Paul recovered, standing on his feet once more. Kazuya moved in on the offense, preparing for an uppercut. Paul then strikes Kazuya with a hammer punch to the head. "Nggh!" Kazuya's body was sent into the floor. He recovers for a few seconds. "That hurt." Kazuya complimented Paul's attack with a smirk on his face. "You're good." _

"_The same goes to you." Paul replied back to Kazuya. Both fighters went on the offensive, charging at each other, with Kazuya delivering a blow to Paul's waist, which the latter has guarded, prompting him to send kicks, which Kazuya dodges with a sidestep. The two fighters went full throttle at each other, with the two fighters traded and evaded blows. Cheers from the crowd became increasingly loud as the two fought. Sweat came from both fighters faces. _

'_He's a good opponent…' Taking a few deep breaths, Kazuya wiped the sweat from his fore head. 'Looks like I have to focus my remaining energy into that.' Kazuya has charged his body through electricity._

'_He's serious this time… Looks like I have to end this quickly.' Charging his fist, Paul took a step back. It was at this time, the crowd was silent. _

_Kazuya, now spinning his body towards Paul, who was finished charging his fist, waited for the perfect opportunity to land the hit on him. As he ended spinning, Kazuya then went in for a punch to Paul's stomach, with the latter retaliating with the punch just in time to send the Japanese man far from him. As the crowd remained silent, both fighters were unconscious, prompting the referee to call a draw. _

* * *

_One hour after the fight, Kazuya has decided to head out. However, he was stopped and approached by Paul, who wanted to tell him something. "Looks like we're gonna be rivals, huh? Just don't hold back the next time I see you." Pressing the engine on his motorcycle, Paul departs, heading back into the United States. A smile went across Kazuya's face. 'This won't the last of him, but he could be a good warm-up before I face Heihachi.' Kazuya departs the building, heading for an unknown destination. _

* * *

The Next day in G Corporation, Kazuya was finished with his coffee. Seconds later, he was approached by his body, Bruce Irvin.

"You seem happy today." Noting Kazuya's faint smile, Bruce wondered the reason for such. "...Did something good happen last night?"

Kazuya then paused for a second about the dream he had last night, then answered to Bruce. "It's nothing, Bruce. Get Anna. We're about to make our move on the Zaibatsu." He then looks up into the sky. "I must train harder to remove any obstacles." Afterwards, Kazuya headed for his room to prepare for his next strike.

* * *

_**End **_

* * *

_**Author's note: **Yes, people. I main Kazuya in the Tekken games. What are you all gonna do about it? That aside, I was planning to make this slightly longer, but I didn't have the motivation to do it. Reviews are welcome._


End file.
